


Danny and Maria Reagan

by DMJE



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: They meet in high school they fall in love with each other, and get together. After getting together Danny joins the Marines, and they move in together and get married. Soon after Danny deploys and Maria has their first child, and Danny returns home and meets his child. Danny leaves active duty and goes into the reserves. Maria and Danny join the New York City Police Department. They become detectives and are partnered together at the 5-4 precient, and they also have 2 more kids. This is their story. (Jaime and Eddie know each other from college they fall in love together, and get married and join NYPD, and are partners at the 1-2 precient.)
Relationships: Maria Baez/Danny Reagan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1: Danny and Maria get together

Danny and Maria are best friends and are in love with each other. They are seniors in high school. 

Danny asking Maria out......

Hey Maria can we talk? Danny asked

Yeah Danny What's up? Maria asked 

I'm in love with you. Danny said

I'm in love with you too Danny. Maria said

Would you like to go to Dinner tonight with me? Danny asked

Yes I would. Maria said 

Okay. Does 5pm work for you? Danny asked

Yes it does. Maria said

Okay I'll see you tonight. Danny said 

See you then Danny. Maria said

Danny and Maria headed to class both looking forward to what the night would bring and for their future.

5pm later that night.......

Danny picks Maria up for their date

Danny goes up to Maria's front door and knocks and Maria answers

Hey Danny. Maria said 

Hey Maria you look Beauitful. Danny said

Thank you Danny you look handsome. Maria said

Are you ready to go? Danny asked

Yes I am. Maria said

Danny and Maria walk over to Danny's car. Danny opens Maria's door and she climbs in and he shuts it and the goes to his side and gets in. Danny drives to the River Cafe.

Danny and Maria eat dinner then after dinner they go on a walk. 

The walk.......

Maria and Danny are holding hands while walking.

Danny pulls them to a stop and looks Maria in the eye

Hey Maria would you like to be my girlfriend? Danny asked

I would love to be your girlfriend Danny. Maria said 

If we do this I need to be honest with you Maria I plan to join the Marines after high school. Danny said

Okay we can do this Danny. Maria said 

Okay. Danny said

Danny pulls Maria into his arms and kisses her and they continue their walk.

After they are done walking Danny takes Maria home.

At Maria's house.....

I love you. Danny said

I love you too. Maria said 

They kissed and then Danny gets out of the car and goes to open Maria's door and walks her up to her house.

I had a good time tonight Danny and I love you. Maria said

I also had a good time tonight Maria and I love you too. Danny said

Maria kissed Danny goodnight and went into her house and Danny went home to.


	2. Chapter 2: Danny leaves for basic trainning

1 year later.....

Maria and Danny graduated high school.

Danny leaving for basic trainning

Danny said goodbye to his family

Danny and Maria saying goodbye

I'm gonna miss you so much. Maria said

I'm gonna miss you so much also. Danny said 

I love you and be careful. Maria said 

I love you too and I will be. Danny said

They kissed and Danny grabbed his bag and got onto the bus 

He waved goodbye to his family for 13 weeks and headed to basic trainning in Paris Island, South Carolina. 

Before he left for basic Danny bought a engagement ring because he is proposing to Maria when he gets home from basic.


	3. Chapter 3: Danny comes home and proposes

13 weeks later.....

Danny comes home.....

Danny heads to Maria's and his house to set up for his proposal to Maria.   
(Maria is in class)

Danny lays out rose pedals from the front door that heads into the dinning room. He has cooked baked chicken, mashed potatos, greenbeans, cherry cheesecake, and has a bottle of wine. The table is set up nicely.

He is wearing black slacks, a nice white botton up dress shirt, and black dress shoes. 

Now he is waiting on Maria to come home from class. 

20 minutes later......

Maria walks into the house.....

Maria looks down at the ground and then shoots her head up and sees Danny standing their smiling at her. 

Danny. Maria yelled and ran and kisses and hugged him

Hey I missed you. Maria said 

Hey I missed you too. Danny said 

What's with the rose pedals? Maria asked

Danny grabs her hand and leads her into the dinning room.

Maria takes everything in.

Danny this is amazing thank you. Maria said 

You are welcome. Danny said

They sit down and eat, they also ate desert too. 

After eating.....

Danny grabs Maria's hand 

Maria Baez you are my best friend, my forever partner, and the love of my life. Will you do me the honor and marry me? Danny asked

Yes Danny I will. Maria said

Danny skips the ring on her finger and then kisses her 

I love you so much Maria. Danny said

I love you so much also Danny. Maria said 

Telling the family......

Betty, Henry, Frank, Mary, Erin, Joe, and Jamie were at family dinner when Danny and Maria told them the news.

We have a announcement to make. Maria said 

What is it? Mary asked

We are getting married. Danny said 

Congradulations. Everyone said

Everyone hugged Maria and Danny


	4. Chapter 4: Danny's and Maria's wedding day

May 4, 1989.......

Danny is standing waiting for Maria to walk down the isle.

Maria walks towards Danny when she reaches him she hands her flowers to Erin, and takes Danny's hands.

We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite Danny and Maria in marriage. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, and who trust in that love, who honor each other as individuals, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together. This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you have come in the past few years. It is a symbol of the promise you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners. No matter what challenges you face, you now face them together, and no matter how much you succeed, you now succeed together. The love between you joins you now as one. Pastor Michael said 

The bride and groom have wrote their own vows. Pastor Michael said 

Maria's vows: I choose you for life. I promise my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderness, care through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future. I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, committ to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and ablities, to lend you strength for all your dreams. I am greatful for your deep love and constant friendship. As I have given you my hand to hold. I give you my life to keep. I can't wait to see what the future brings us. I love you Danny. 

Danny's vows: I choose you for life. Maria I take you to be my wife, my best friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day I promise to love you, to respect you, to support you, and to accept you unconditionally. I will work together with you to achieve our goals in life and promise to always be patient with you along the way. I promise to stay by your side in sickness and in health, in joy and sarrow, and through all the good times and the bad. I will love you without reservation, encourage you and inspire you. I will laugh with you in times of bliss and comfort you in times of sarrow. I will grow with you and always be open and honest with you. And regardless of the obstacles we may face together in life, I promise you can always count on me. So today I give you my hand to hold, my heart and my whole love from this day forward and as long as we both shall live. I can't wait to see what out future is like. I love you Maria.

They slipped their wedding rings on each others fingers

By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Danny you may kiss your bride. Pastor Michael said

Danny and Maria kiss

Now may I intoduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Danny and Maria Reagan. Pastor Michael said 

At the reception.......

They eat, ate cake, danced, tossed the flowers and garter 

Danny and Maria head to Paris, France for a week for their honeymoon


	5. Chapter 5: Danny's first deployment

Danny gets news that he will be deploying to Iraq for a year. 

Telling Maria...

Hey Maria can we talk? Danny asked

Yeah what's going on? Maria asked

I'm being deployed. Danny said

What for how long? Maria asked

A year. Danny said 

When do you leave? Maria asked

Next week. Danny said 

Danny. Maria started to cry

Hey we will get through this I promise. Danny said 

I know just be careful out there okay. Maria said 

I promise. Danny said 

I love you so much. Maria said 

I love you so much too. Danny said 

They kissed and spent as much time together as they could. 

Telling the family........

I have some news to share. Danny said

What is it? Frank asked

I'm being deployed next week for a year. Danny said 

The whole family was in shock from the news that Danny has shared with them. Everyone was crying and they all hugged Danny telling him he better be safe and come back home. 

The following week....

Danny's deployment day.....

Be safe brother. Joe said

I will. Danny said 

Come back safe Danny. Erin said

I will Erin. Danny said 

Just stay safe over there Danny and come home. Jamie said

I will Jamie. Danny said 

Be safe and we love you. Henry and Betty said 

I will pops and gram. Danny said 

Be safe and come home baby. Mary said 

I will mom. Danny said 

Come back safe son. Frank said 

I will dad. Danny said 

The family said their goodbyes and let Maria and Danny have a moment alone.

Maria is crying....

Promise me you will try and be safe over there and you will come home soon. Maria said 

I will I promise. Danny said 

Good. I love you and I'm gonna miss you so much Danny. Maria said 

I love you too and I'm gonna miss you so much also. Danny said 

They hugged and kissed 

Danny grabbed his bag and walked to the plane 

Both Maria and Danny will soon find they're in for a suprise of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6: Maria finds out she is pregnant

2 months into Danny's deployment Maria Started to get sick. 

Maria's Pov: 

She woke up early that morning feeling like she was going to be sick.   
She got up and went into the bathroom and threw up. 

After she was done getting sick she flushed the toliet and brushed her teeth. She went and climbed back into bed.  
End Maria's Pov

Later that night at family dinner......

Everyone was sitting down to eat when Maria smelt the chicken and it made her want to get sick, so she went into the bathroom, and threw up. 

Excuse me. Maria said 

Mary, Betty, and Erin looked at each other and all three women head to the bathroom to check on Maria. 

Mary knocked on the bathroom door.

Maria honey are you okay? Mary asked

Maria opens the door 

What made you get sick? Erin asked

The smell of the chicken. Maria said 

All four of the were in shock about the words Maria just said 

Maria honey is there anyway you could be pregnant? Betty asked

Maria's eyes go big

I might be. Maria said

Okay I'll go grab a test and you can take it to find out if you are pregnant or not. Erin said 

Okay thanks Erin. Maria said 

Erin leaves and heads to buy a pregnacy test for Maria.

Maria starts to cry

Maria honey what's wrong? Mary asked

What if I'm pregnant? What am I supposed to tell my husband? That he is gonna be a dad while deployed that would get him killed he'll try to find a way back here. How am I supposed to raise a baby while he is gone? Maria cried

Oh honey we don't even know yet, but you have al;l of us to help you out you won't be alone ever, and Danny will be so very happy. Betty said 

Maria nodded her head

Erin comes back with the test and hands it to Maria

Maria goes and takes the test

3 minutes later......

Maria comes out holding the test and it's positive.

Oh my gosh. Everyone said 

Can we wait to tell the guys until it's confirm by the doctor please? Maria asked

Yes. Everyone said

(Skipping the doctor appt.)

Maria is 2 months along and is due March 1, 1990.

Telling the guys.....

I have an announcement to make. Maria said

What is it? Henry asked

I'm 2 months pregnant and I'm due March 1, 1990. Maria said 

Congradulations. Everyone said

They all hug Maria

When are you telling Danny? Erin asked

I'm not going to it will just make him worry and be sad he can't be here, and I don't want anything to happen to him over there. Maria said 

Everyonr nodded their head in agreement


	7. Chapter 8: gender reveal and birth

Maria has her doctor appt. and has her doctor place the gender in an envelop, and went to the bakery to have a cake made to reveal the gender.

At the Reagan house.....

gender reveal party....

Maria cuts into the cake and sees the inside was pink 

It's a girl. Maria said 

Everyone was so happy with the news and hugged Maria 

Everyone was happy to have another member of the Reagan family.

5 months later.....

Baby girl Reagan is born......

Maria went into labor with baby Reagan on March 1, 1990 at 6:42am. 

Mary was in the delivery room with her.

Lillian Mary Reagan was born on March 1, 1990 at 7:38pm weighing 7lbs 10oz 13 inches long

Maria and Lillian were both healthy

The Reagan clan met Lillian for the first time and fell in love with her. Everyone is so very excited for Danny to meet his daughter.


	8. Chapter 8: Danny comes home and meets his daughter

3 months after Lillian is born........

Danny comes home......

Maria, Lillian, and the rest of the family waiting at the airport for Danny to come off the plane.

Mary is holding Lillian in her arms, so Danny won't see her right away. 

Danny walking towards them

Maria sees Danny first and starts to cry and she walks to meet him halfway

Danny. Maria said 

Maria. Danny said 

Maria wraps her arms around him and hugs him and then kisses him.

I missed you so much. Maria said 

I missed you so much too. Danny said 

I have a suprise for you. Maria said 

What? Danny asked

Maria just grabs his hand and pulls him towards the family.

Danny gets swambed with hugs that he doesn't see his mom hand Maria his daughter.

Danny turns and looks at his wife holding something in her arms, and he walks towards her and looks at her in shock.

Maria looks at himn with tears, and walks towards him. 

Maria? Danny asked confused

Danny meet our daughter Lillian Mary Reagan. Maria said 

Daughter? Danny asked

Yes Danny. Maria said 

When? Danny asked 

Three months ago. Maria said 

Did you know when I left? Danny asked

No I didn't. I found out 2 months after you left. Maria said

Why didn't you say anything? Danny asked

I wanted to so much, but I knew that if I told you I was pregnant you would get distracted and something would happen to you. Maria said 

Oh Maria. Danny said 

Are you mad? Maria asked 

No why would I be mad? Danny asked

Because I didn't say anything to you. Maria said 

I'm not mad at you were making sure I was safe. Danny said 

So are you happy? Maria asked

Like you wouldn't believe. I'm home with my wife, my daughter, and family. Danny said 

I'm so glad you are happy would you like to hold your daughter Danny? Maria asked

I would love to. Danny said 

Maria placed Lillian into daddy's arms 

Danny looks down at his daughter with tears in his eyes

Hi Lillian Mary Reagan I'm your daddy. I just found out about you and I'm so very happy to meet you baby girl. Danny said

Lillian grabbed his finger and smiled 

There wasn't a dry eye in the family at that moment. 

The Reagan family was happy to have Danny home now.

A year later the family welcome a new family member Nichole Reagan-Boyle aka Nicky.

Danny leaves active duty with the Marines and goes into the reserves. Maria and Danny become cops then finally detectives at the 5-4.


	9. Chapter 9: New baby Reagan

7 years later.....

Maria finds out she is 4 months pregnant with a baby boy this time.

Maria buys a big sister shirt for Lillian to wear to tell Danny and the family.

Lillian can you come here? Maria asked

Yeah, Lillian said 

Lillian goes to her mom

Hey mommy. Lillian said 

Hey baby I have something for you. Maria said 

Okay. Lillian said 

Maria hands Lillian the shirt 

Lillian looks at it and then at her mom

Are you for real? I'm gonna be a big sister? Lillian asked 

Yes in about 5 months. Maria said 

Is it a boy or a girl? Lillian asked

It is a boy. Maria said

Cool I'm getting a little brother. Lillian said 

Yes you are. Maria said 

Have you told daddy yet? Lillian asked

Not yet figured you would put on your new shirt and we tell him and the rest of the family. Maria said 

Okay. Lillian said 

Lillian goes and puts on her new shirt

Danny comes home from work

Maria, Lillian. Danny said

Yeah. Maria and Lillian said 

Danny walked into the living room 

What have you two been up to? Danny asked

Nothing. Maria and Lillian said 

Lillian show your dad your new shirt. Maria said 

Okay. Lillian said 

Lillian stands up and shows Danny her shirt to him

Danny reads the shirt and then looks at Maria

Are you serious? Danny asked

Yep I am. Maria said 

How far along? Danny asked

4 months along. Due June 8, 1996. Maria said 

Boy or girl? Danny asked

Maria looks at Lillian 

With my brother daddy. Lillian said 

It's a boy. Danny said 

Yes. Maria said

Danny hugs and kissed Maria

Telling the family......

We have a announcement to make. Maria said 

What is it? Jamie asked

Lillian show them your shirt. Danny said 

Lillian shows the family her shirt

Everyone had smiles on their faces 

Are you serious? Joe asked

Yes we are I'm 4 months along due June 8, 1996. Maria said 

Boy or girl? Mary asked

With my baby brother. Lillian said 

It's a boy? Erin said 

Yes. Maria said 

Congradulations. Everyone said 

5 months later.......

Maria gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Jack Conner Reagan on June 8, 1996 at 6:14pm weighing 8lbs 11oz 13inches long

Everyone met Jack and fell in love with him especially his big sister Lillian.


	10. Chapter 10: Father/Daughter dance

Lillian and Maria talk

Hey mommy. Lillian said 

Hey baby. Maria said 

I have a father/daughter dance at school do you think daddy will go with me? Lillian asked

I know he would love to go to the dance with you. Maria said 

Okay. Lillian said

Why don't you go ask him. Maria said 

I will. Lillian said

Lillian goes and finds her dad

Hey daddy. Lillian said 

Hey baby girl. Danny said 

I have a question for you. Lillian said 

Okay what is it baby Girl. Danny asked

Would you go to the father/daughter dance at school with me? Lillian asked

I would love to go with you to your dance baby girl. Danny said 

Thanks daddy. Lillian said 

Lillian hugs her dad 

Night of the dance.....

Maria helped Lillian get ready for the dance. Danny also was getting ready for the dance too. 

30 minutes later.....

Downstairs.......

Danny waits down by the stairs waiting for Lillian to come down. Maria comes down to stand by him.

Well don't you look handsome. Maria said 

Thanks. Danny said 

Ready to see your little girl? Maria asked

Yes I am. Danny said 

Okay. Maria said 

Lillian come on down. Maria said 

Coming. Lillian said 

Lillian made her way down the stairs and Danny looks at his little girl with tears in his eyes. 

Is that Lillian? Danny asked

Yeah that's her. Maria said 

She's grown up so fast. Danny said 

That she has. Maria said 

Hey daddy. Lillian said 

Hey baby girl. Danny said 

Maria takes their pictures 

You ready to go baby Girl? Danny asked

Yeah I am. Lillian said 

Okay let's go. Danny said 

Danny and Lillian leave for the dance.

At the dance.......

Danny and Lillian dance and have a lot of fun.

After the dance.....

Thanks for coming to the dance with me daddy. Lillian said 

You are welcome baby girl. Danny said

At home......

Danny carries Lillian up to bed since she fell asleep in the car.

in his and Maria's bedroom.......

Danny gets undressed and climbs into bed with Maria 

Did you two have fun? Maria asked

Yes we did. Danny said 

I'm glad. Maria said 

I can't believe how much she has grown up. Danny said 

Yeah the time is flying by so fast. Maria said 

That it is. Danny said 

I love you Danny. Maria said 

I love you too Maria. Danny said 

D


	11. Chapter 11: Another baby Reagan

Maria finds out she is pregnant again with another baby boy and she is 4 months pregnant she is due January 20, 1999.

Telling Danny.....

I'm pregnant. Maria said 

Danny looks at Maria 

Are you serious? Danny asked

Yes I am. I'm 4 months along we're having another son I'm due january 20, 1999. Maria said 

I'm so very happy. Danny said 

So am I. Maria said

Danny kissed Maria 

Telling Lillian and Jack......

Hey Lillian, Jack can you come here please. Maria said 

Okay. Lillian said 

Jack really didn't understand since he is only three years old.

you guys are gonna have another little brother in January. Danny said 

Are you serious I get to be a big is again and Jack gets to be a big brother? Lillian asked

Yes we are serious I'm 4 months along so in 5 months he will be here. Maria said 

Yay. Lillian said 

Telling the rest of the family......

We have a anouncement to make. Danny said 

What is it Danny? Henry asked

We are having another baby. Maria said 

Seriously? Everyone asked

Yes. He is due January 20, 1999 I'm 4 months along. Maria said 

It's a boy? Everyone said

Yes it is. Danny said 

Congradulations. Everyone said

5 months later......

Maria gave birth to a healthy baby boy Sean Xavier Reagan born on January 20, 1999 at 2:35pm weighing 7lbs 11oz 14inches long.

Everyone met baby Sean and everyone fell in love with him.


	12. Chapter 12: September 11, 2001 happened

Being the daughter of two New York Police Department detectives, and also being the niece, great-granddaughter, and granddaughter of cops it was always hard on Lillian, but today would be the hardest day for her.

Lillian was at school when the first tower was hit. She saw all of the adults crying, and she knew it was the start of a very bad day.

The teacher's moved to turn on the news and Lillian saw the second plane hit the tower. She knew her family was on scene at the towers and it scared her not knowing if they were okay or if they would be making it home at all.

Lillian pulled out her emergancy phone and texted her grandma.

L. Grandma is everything okay?  
M. No honey it is not I'm on my way to get you, Nicky, and Jack from school.   
L. Okay

30 minutes later......

Lillian, Nicky, and Jack were picked up and taken to their grandparents house. Sean was already there with great grandma Betty. 

At the house......

Grandma is everyone okay? Lillian asked

I don't know honey. Mary said 

Why did this happen? Lillian asked

Someone is really mad an they wanted to hurt us. Mary said 

Lillian started to pace she was worried about her family mostly about her mom and dad. 

The only people Lillian, Nicky, Jack, and Sean seen for about four days was Betty, Mary, and Erin. (Jamie is at college)

4 days later after the attack.....

Danny, Maria, Frank, Henry, And Joe come into the house everyone hugs each other so glad everyone made it home safe and sound. 

Lillian ran ro her mom and dad and hugged them really tight.   
Danny and Maria hugged the boys then the family of five headed home.

Little did anyone know that is when Lillian started to have nightmares of losing her parents to the job, but she doesn't tell anyone she deals with it on her own because she does not want to worry anyone in her family.


	13. Chapter 13: Danny rejoins the marines and deploys and Lillian's reaction

6 months after the attack on September 11, 2001.......

Hey Maria can I talk to you? Danny asked

Yeah what's up? Maria asked

I wanna reup and deploy with next bunch that leaves for Iraq. Danny said 

What? Maria asked

I want to redeploy again. Danny said 

Okay I'll support you. Maria said 

Thank you. Danny said 

Danny goes and reups and finds out when he'll be deployed for 2 years. Danny heads home to tell Maria the news.

Maria and Danny talk

How long will you be gone danny? Maria asked

2 years. Danny said 

Okay we can do this. Maria said 

Yeah we can do this. Danny said 

We need to tell the kids. Maria said 

I know. Danny said 

Telling the kids......

Sean will not understand since he is only 1 years old.

Lillian and Jack come here please. Maria said 

Lillian and Jack go and sit on the couch 

We need to talk. Danny said 

What's going on daddy? Lillian asked

I rejoined the Marines for active duty and I deploy to Iraq in a week. Danny said 

What NO!!!! Lillian said and she runs to her room 

Jack cried

Maria went after her daughter 

In Lillian's bedroom.......

Lillian was crying and pacing her bedroom floor when Maria walked in.

Lillian baby. Maria said 

Why him? Lillian asked

Baby I know this is hard to execpt. Maria said 

No! Mom this isn't hard to execpt this damn near impossible to underdstand. I get what happened here 6 months ago shocked the whole country, but not enough for me to lose my dad for who knows how long. Lillian said 

Lillian. Maria said 

No mom I want to be alone for awhile please. Lillian said 

Okay baby. Maria said 

Maria leaves her room

Lillian resumes her pacing and crying 

Maria heads back downstairs with danny and the boys.  
Danny sees her come back down

How is she? Danny asked

Not good. Maria said 

1 hour later......

Danny heads up to his little girls bedroom

Hey baby girl. Danny said 

Lillian looks up at her dad with her red puffy eyes and face marked with tear tracks that broke his heart.

Can we talk? Danny asked

I Guess. Lillian said 

I know you don't understand why I'm doing this. Danny said 

You're right I don't see what so important that your leaving your family for who knows how long. Lillian said 

Lillian Mary Reagan serving this country is important it is what I've been doing. I'm a Marine. Danny said 

No dad you're not. you're a cop that's what you are. If being a Marine means you're leaving my brothers and I. I can't. I can't. Lillian starts to cry

Lillian baby girl. Danny said as he trys to hug Lillian but she is out of her room and out the front door running to her grandparents house before either of her parents could stop her.

Lillian. Maria and Danny said

Lillian at her grandparents house.....

Lillian runs in crying

Mary and Betty look up at Lillian there crying

Lillian sweetie what's wrong? Mary asked

Dads..... um..... deploying. Lillian cried

What sweetie calm down. Betty said 

Lillian somewhat comes down

What's going on? Mary asked

Dad has rejoined the Marines he's deploying next week. Lillian said 

Lillian starts to cry and breath heavy

Okay how about we go see grandpa and pops? Mary asked

Lillian nods her head

Will you call maria and let heer know please? Mary asked

Yes. Betty said

Phone call....  
M. Hello  
B. Hello Maria  
M. Is Lillian with you?  
B. Yes she's explained what's going on and she's freaked out so Mary and I are taking her to see Henry and Frank maybe that will help her calm down and take her mind off the news.  
M. Thank you  
B. You're welcome

Mary, Betty, and Lillian head to Henry's office

At 1PP in Henry's office......

Mary, Betty, and Lillian walk 

Henry sees Lillian crying

Guys what is wrong? Henry asked

Can you have Frank come down here and then we'll tell you. Betty said 

Yeah. Henry said 

Phone call....  
F. Hello  
H. Hello can you come to my office your mom, Mary, and Lillian is crying   
F. I'll be right there dad  
H. Okay   
They hang up

Frank arrives at the office 

Hey guys. Frank said 

Hi. Everyone said

What's going on? Frank said 

Dad's being deployed. Lillian said 

What? Frank and Henry asked

After what happened with 9-11 Danny rejoined the Marine's he deploys next week, and Lillian is not reacting well to the news. 

Lillian starts to cry and breath heavy 

Hey angel you need to calm down you're having a panic attack. Frank said 

They get her to calm down 

(No one tells Danny or Maria that Lillian had a panic attack because Lillian asked them not to tell them, but they made her promise that if it happened again they were telling danny and Maria.)

2 hours later....

Lillian comes home and goes into her room and doesn't come out.

Danny goes into her room to talk to her again

Hey can we talk? Danny asked

Yeah. Lillian said 

How are you doing? Danny asked

Well I found out you're leaving, so you know not great. Lillian said 

I know. Danny said 

How long will you be gone? Lillian asked

2 years. Danny said 

2 years. Lillian said 

Yes. Danny said 

Lillian gets up and leaves her room crying. She heads to Sean's room and picks him up and carries him into Jack's room.

In Jack's room....

I can't believe he's leaving us for 2 years how do I protect the two you from that hurt of him being gone. LIllian said 

Jack and Sean cuddle into their big sister both could sense she was upset. That's how Maria and Danny found them. 

Danny and Maria go into Jack's room

Danny look. Maria said 

Danny looks at his boys comforting their big sister.

Do you think she will be okay? Danny asked

I hope so. Maria said 

Hey baby girl can we talk? Danny asked 

Yeah. Lillian said 

Lillian gets up and kisses each of her brothers on their heads and then heads to her room. 

In Lillian's room......

I know you're upset baby girl. Danny said

Yeah I am upset because my dad's leaving for two years. I'm gonna be 13 years old when you come home, and my brothers will be seven and four. What are we supposed to do if something happens to you over there, and you don't come home. How am I supposed to help mom raise them if something happens to you daddy. Lillian said 

Danny hasn't heard that tiny scared voice from his daughter in forever

I'm goona be fine. Danny said 

You don't know that daddy anything can happen to you. Lillian said 

Danny pulls Lillian into his arms and holds her 

I'm gonna try my hardest to make it safely back to my family. Danny said 

Okay. Lillian said 

I love you baby girl. Danny said 

I love you too daddy. Lillian said 

Lillian started to close down from everyone the only people she talked to were her brothers and cousin. 

Telling the family......

Mostly everyone knew that Danny was deploying. everyone but Erin, Nicky, Joe, Jamie, and Eddie (Eddie is Jamie's wife)

Family Dinner.....

I have a announcement to make. Danny said 

What is it? Jamie asked

I deploy for Iraq on tuesday for 2 years. Danny said

Lillian flinched and looked over at her mom 

Can I please be excused? Lillian asked

Yeah. Maria said 

Lillian gets up from the from the table and goes outside and Joe, Eddie, and Jamie follow her out.

Hey little L talk to us? Jamie said 

My dad is leaving for 2 years. Lillian said 

Hey we're all gonna be here. He'll be back before you know it. Joe said 

What if he doesn't come back? Lillian asked

Hey bug we can't think like that. Eddie said 

I know it's just hard to execpt he is leaving on tuesday and won't be back home for two years. Anything can happen in that 2 years of time. Lillian said 

We know. Eddie said 

They all hug Lillian 

Inside.....

What do you mean Danny? Erin asked

I mean I rejoined the Marine's after 9-11 happened. Danny said 

Wow how's Lillian handling it? Erin asked

Not great. When she found out she basically ran over here and then she came home and freaked out and she's shut down she's really only talking to her brothers and Nicky. I'll be suprised if she talked to Her uncles and aunt outside. Maria said 

Damn. Erin said 

Tuesday the day everyone was dreading.......

Danny leaving.....

Every Reagan besides his wife and kids said goodbye to Danny the night before.

I love you daddy be safe. Jack said 

I will Jack I love you too. Danny said 

Luv ya dada. Sean said 

I love you too Sean. Danny said 

I love you daddy. Don't be a hero we still need you here. Lillian said 

I love you too baby girl and I will try. Danny said 

Listen to our daughter, be safe, and I love you. Maria said 

I love you too and I will try not to be a hero. Danny said 

Everyone hugged and Maria and Danny kissed 

Danny left and boarded the plane Every Reagan went home crying.

In the two years Danny has been gone the family has lost Betty and Mary to cancer. They lost Joe to a bad bust he was shot and killed. It's been a hard two years on the family especially for Lillian. 

Lillian has taken up running to cope


	14. Chapter 14: Danny cones home

2 years later......

Danny arrives home.....

Danny walks into his house 

Maria, kids. Danny yelled

Maria was first to notice him

Danny. Maria said 

She ran and hugged and kissed him

I missed you so much. Maria said 

I missed you too so much. Danny said 

Sean was next to see him 

Daddy. Sean said 

Sean ran to his dad and hugged him 

I missed you daddy. Sean said

I missed you too. Danny said 

Jack was nex to see his daddy

Daddy. Jack said 

Jack ran to his dad and hugged him

I missed you a lot daddy. Jack said 

I missed you a lot too Jack. Danny said 

Danny looked at Maria

Where's Lillian? Danny asked

On a run. Maria said 

A run? Danny asked

Yeah since losing Mary, Betty, and Joe Lillian runs to cope and get her feelings out. Maria said 

Our daughter now runs? Danny asked

Yes has been for the past two years. Maria said 

30 minutes later......

Lillian walks into the house and sees her dad's bag there 

Lillian looks at her mom

Hey mom why is dad's bag home. Is he okay? Lillian asked

Yes everything is okay with your dad go shower. Maria said 

Lillian goes into her bathroom and showers 

After her shower Lillian comes back down 

You said dad was okay but why is his bag here? Lillian asked

Danny walks up behind Lillian 

Because I'm home. Danny said 

Lillian turned around so fast and was in her dad's arms so fast he thought she might have hurt herself.

Daddy. Lillian cried 

Hey calm down okay I promise I'm home now everythings okay baby girl. Danny said 

It's been so hard daddy. Lillian cried 

I know baby girl daddys here now it'll be okay. Danny said 

I'm really glad you're home daddy I missed you. Lillian said 

I missed you too baby girl. Danny said 

They all celebrated he was finally home.

The next day everyone was at the Reagan family home that now was just Henry's and Frank's house since losing Betty and Mary. Everyone was happy and over to celebrate Danny's return home. 

Danny retired from the Marine's for good no more deployments ever again. He returned to the 5-4 again. Henry retired from being Police Commisoner and now Frank was the Police Commisoner.


	15. Chapter 15: Jamie and Eddie graduate the NYPD academy

Mom and dad let's go we can't be late for uncle Jamie's and aunt Eddie's graduation. Lillian said 

We are coming go get in the car. Maria said 

Okay. Lillian sai 

What did Lillian say? Danny asked

Told us if we didn't hurry we would be late for Jamie's and Eddie's graduation. Maria said

Okay let's go. Danny said

Maria and Danny head to the car and the family head to the NYPD Police Academy graduation. 

2 hours later.....

The Reagan family stands outside the Madison Square Garden waiting for Eddie and Jamie so they can go celebrate. 

Outside.....

Eddie and Jamie walk over to the family, and Lillian sees them first. 

Uncle Jamie and aunt Eddie. Lillian said 

Lillian ran over to her aunt and uncle and hugged them 

I'm so proud of the two of you. Lillian said 

The three of them walk ove rto the rest of the family, and Danny's phone rings and he answers it. 

Sorry guys Maria and I caught a case we got to go. Danny said 

It's okay. Jamie and Eddie said 

Danny and Maria hugged their kids goodbye and headed to their crime scene.

The rest of the Reagan head back to the family house to celebrate 

At the Reagan house......

So uncle Jamie and Aunt Eddie what station did they put the two of you? Lillian asked

The 12th after our field trainning we will be partnered together. Jamie said 

That's great. Lillian said 

Danny and Maria came to pick up their kids to take them home.


	16. Chapter 16: Danny and Maria move to major crimes and Lillian's reaction to the news

Maria and Danny had a case that Danny got rough with a suspect and he was suspened.

Dad what is going on? I can count the number of times I have seen hyou sitting on that couch this week. Lillian asked

Drop it Lillian. Danny said 

Fine don't tell me I don't care. Lillian said 

Lillian walked away and up to her room

Maria and Danny talking later that night.....

You know we are going to have to tell them about the promotion especially Lillian. Maria said

I know if she isn't at the top of the stairs listening to us when she is supposed to be in bed. Danny said 

Lillian stoods up and headed to bed she heard he dad's warning loud and clear. 

In the morning at breakfast......

So we need to tell you guys something. Maria said 

What is it? Jack asked

Mom and I have been promoted to major crimes. Danny said 

Awesome. Jack and Sean said 

Okay. Lillian said 

Lillian got up and went to grab her bag and headed to school. Maria and Danny took the boys to school. 

After dropping the the boys off at school they head to work

You know we're gonna have to talk to Lillian right? Maria asked

Yeah I know. Danny said 

Later that night......

At dinner......

Lillian was kinda listening to her brothers talk about their practice.

Lillian you're not listening. Sean said 

Sorry Sean. Lillian said 

Boys put your plates in the sink and go play. Maria said

The boys did as they were told 

Okay Lillian let's have it. Maria said 

Can we not I'm fine. Lillian said 

No you're not fine talk to us is it your dad's and I's new job? Maria asked 

When Lillian didn't answer and looked at her hands Maria knew that's what it was about. 

Okay let's talk about it. Maria said 

I want to talk about the danger that just grew even more than what it was. Lillian said 

What do you mean? Danny asked

I'm scared. Lillian said 

Scared of what baby? Maria said 

I'm scared I'm gonna lose the two of you. Lillian said 

Oh baby girl you're not gonna lose us. Danny said 

You don't know that dad look what happened with uncle Joe. Anything can happen. Lillian said 

Your dad and I try very hard each day to make it home to you and your brothers. Maria said 

Lillian nodded her head and headed to her room

In Danny's and Maria's bedroom later on that night.......

When did we fail her? Danny asked 

We didn't fail her Danny. She's just scared, and she is old enough to remember how we lost Joe and it scares her she might lose us to the job. Maria said 

Danny nodded his head 

They go to sleep


	17. Chapter 17: Danny and Maria bomb case and Lillian's reaction

Jack's birthday.....

Lillian took her brother's to the zoo since their parents caught a case, and couldn't take them. 

At the zoo.....

Lillian got a notification on her phone that showed her mom and dad stopping a lady with a bomb.

She saw a photo of her dad pulling the lady out of the car, and her mom pulling the little boy out of the car. 

Lillian was freaking out but she wasn't about to let it show and freak her brother's out.

Arriving at the Reagan family home for Jack's party.....

All three walk into the house and the boys head over to their grandpa. Lillian didn't see her parents, so she started to freak out. 

Erin, Jamie, and Eddie saw Lillian start to freak out, so the three of them walk over to her.

Lillian sweetie what's wrong? Erin asked 

My Mom... gasp and dad.... gasp..... stopped a bomb. Lillian gasped out

Lillian you got to calm down. Eddie said 

Lillian somewhat calmed down

My mom and dad stopped a bomb. I almost lost my parents today. My brother would hate his birthday for the rest of his life. Lillian said and she starts to breath heavy

Lillian you have to calm down you are having a panic attack. Jamie said 

Lillian wasn't calming down she was only getting worse and she passed out and she hit her head on the ground.

Erin go get dad. Jamie said 

Erin goes and gets Frank

Jamie calls 911 and the paramedics are on their way.

Erin and Frank come into the living room and see Jamie holding Lillian and she hasn't woken up still.

What happened? Frank asked

Lillian knows about Maria'a and Danny's latest case with the bomb and when she gort here she couldn't find them and she started to freak out, and we tried to get her to calm down and she only got worse and then she passed out and she hit her head on the floor, and she hasn't woken up yet. Jamie said 

Jamie called 911 and paramedics are on their way here now. Eddie said

Paramedic show up 

What happened? Medic Joslyn asked

My niece Lillian Reagan had a severe panic attack and passed out she hit her head and hasnt woken up yet. My brother and sister- in-law worked a bomb case and she found out about it and when she arrived here and couldn't find them she started to freak out. Jamie said 

Okay we are gonna put her on oxygen and put in IV in to run some fluids and transport her to St. Victor Hospital. Medic Joslyn said 

Okay. Jamie said

The medics load Lillian into the ambulance and take her to the hospital.

I"m going to call Maria and let her know what has happened. Erin said 

Okay. Frank said 

Phone call......  
M. Hello  
E. Maria  
Maria could tell by Erin's voice whatever she was about to say wasn't going to be good news.  
M. What's wrong Erin  
E. It's about Lillian  
M. What is wrong with Lillian  
E. She know about your guys latest case she saw the news notification on her phone. When she got to dad's and she didn't see the two of you she freaked out and had a severe panic attack and passed out and she hit her head on the ground and she hasn't woken up yet. Jamie called 911 and paramedics showed up and ambulanced Lillian to St. Victors Hospital.  
M. Oh god we are on our way right now  
They hang up

In the car......

Maria and Danny 

Maria flips on the lights and sirens 

Maria looks at her husband with tears running down her cheeks 

Maria what's wrong with Lillian? Danny asked

She knows about our case today and she went over to your dad's and didn't see us and she freaked out and had a severe panic attack and passed out and hit her head on the ground and hasn't woken up yet. Jamie called the paramedic and they ambulanced her to St. Victor's Hospital. Maria said

She will be okay I promise. Danny said

Ambulance arriving at the hospital......

Patient Lillian Reagan had a severe panic attack and passed out she hit her head on the ground and hasn't woken up yet. we put oxygen on her and are running fluids through an IV. Medic Joslyn said 

Trauma bay 2. Dr. Benson said 

They wheeled her into the room 

The rest of the family showed up not long after the ambulance  
they're in the waiting room.

Maria and Danny arrive at the hospital and run into the emergancy waiting room to the rest of the family.

Have you guys heard anything on Lillian? Maria asked 

Nothing. Henry said 

Jack and Sean went over to their parents and hugged them 

In the trauma room.......

Lillian started to wake up 

Mom no. Mommy and daddy come back. LIllian started to panic and thrash around so the doctor and nurses had to sedate Lillian and admit her for the night, so they move her to room 2289. 

Dr. Benson goes and updates the family. 

In the waiting room....

Lillian Reagan Family. Dr. Benson said 

Yes. Everyone said 

Well my name is Dr. Benson I've been treating Lillian she has a mild concussion so her head will hurt for a week, and she did wake up however when she did she started have another panic attack so we sedated her and admitted her room 2289. Dr. Benson said 

Everyone went to see her and then Frank and Henry took the boys back to their house when everyone went home while Danny and Maria stayed with Lillian at the hospital. 

Next day Lillian wakes up........

Mmmmm. Lillian moaned

Hey baby girl. Danny said 

Ouch my head hurts. Lillian said 

Yeah it will for a week you have a concussion from when you passed out last night and had to be ambulance to the hospital. Maria said 

What? Lillian asked

Lillian you're in the hospital you had a panic attack and you passed and hit your head so uncle Jamie called 911 and you were brought to the hospital. you tried to wake up last night and had another panic attack so the doctor had to sedate you so that is why you are still in the hospital. Maria said 

Do you want to talk about what caused your panic attack? Danny asked 

I got the news notification about your guys last case which scared me. I almost lost the two of you last night to a bomb and my brother would have hated his birthday for the rest of his life. I would have had to raise them. Lillian said

Oh baby girl. Danny said 

Maria and Danny comforted Lillian 

2 hours later....

Lillian was released from the hospital so they went to get the boys from Frank's and Henry's house. Maria and Danny took their kids home.


	18. Chapter 18: Danny getting shot and Lillian's reaction

Maria and Danny were out arresting a suspect for their case when he open fired at them, and he shot Danny three times twice in the stomach and once in the shoulde. They both wearing their vest but the bullets went through his vest.

Maria saw her husband get shot and go down

DANNY!!! Maria yelled and she shot the suspect killling him and then ran over to Danny, and applied presssure on the wounds to slow down the bleeding.

Danny's eyes started to closes 

No Danny come on stay awake for me please honey. Maria cried 

Maria radio for an ambulance 

This detective Reagan I need a bus rolled to this location detective Danny Reagan is down he has been shot. Maria said 

EMS showed up 

Paramedics ran over to them and started to apply pressure on the wounds and stablize Danny. 

Danny's eyes closes again and he goes unconscious

They check his pulse and he wasn't breathing 

I've lost his pulse and he is not breathing. Medic James said 

They start CPR and intubate him and they get him back 

They loaded Danny into the ambulance and they rushed him to St. Victor's Hospital

Maria got into the car and drove to the hospital.

Frank getting notified that Danny was shot 

Frank was sitting in his office when Abby, Sid, and Garrett came into his office, and he looked up and saw tjeir faces and he knew something bad happened.

Guys what's wrong? Frank asked

Sir wwhile out on a case your son Danny and your daughter-in-law were involved in a shoot out. Detective Danny Reagan was shot three times twice in the stomach and once in his shoulder.Detective Maria Reagan however was not shot and took out the suspect and killed him. She radio for a bus to be taken to their location and when they showed up Danny stopped breathing so they had to do CPR and intubate him, and they rushed him to St. Victor's Hospital. Abby said 

Get my detail ready to go please. Frank asked

Already done sir. Garrett said

Has anyone else been informed yet? Frank asked

Not yet sir. Sid said 

Okay Sid will you pull Jamie and Eddie from duty tell them what is going on, get Anthony get Erin and tell her what has happened, get my dad from the house and tell him what is going on, and will you please call Lillian to get to the hospital but don't tell her what is going on Maria will tell her when she gets there, and Abby grab Sean, Jack, and Nicky from school please while I head to the hospital to be with Maria please. Frank asked

Yes sir. All three said 

Each one left and went to do what they were tasked to do.

Ambulance arrived at the hospital 

They didn't even take Danny into a trauma room they just wheeled him into a operating room where they would do all there test on him because he was in critical condition. Maria also arrived at the hospital and was in the waiting room. 

Frank arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later....

Maria honey. Frank said 

Maria looked up at Frank and walked into his arms and cried 

Hey Maria Danny is going to be okay he is very tough. Frank said 

It looked bad Frank they already lost him once. Maria said 

I told Sid to call Lillian and tell her to come to the hospital I told him not to tell her why because I knew she would freak out, and Abby is grabbing the other three kids from school. SId is also informing the rest of the family. Frank said 

Thank you Frank. Maria said 

Sid goes Frank's house to get Henry to tell him what is going on and to take him to the hospital. 

Sid knocks on the front door and Henry answers the door.

Sid? What is wrong? Henry asked

Danny has been shot he was rushed to St. Victor's Hospital. Sid said 

Oh my how bad? Henry asked

He was shot three times twice in the stomach and once in the shoulder. They lost him once and had to do CPR and intubate him. He is in critical condition I'm here to get you and the rest of the family to the hospital. Sid said 

Okay let's go. Henry said 

Sid and Henry head out of the house and head to the hospital 

Sid calls Jamie's and Eddie's trainning sergeant to let him know to pull them off duty so they could get to the hospital.

Phone call   
R. hello  
S. I need you to pull officer Jamie Reagan and officer Eddie Reagan off duty because Detective Danny Reagan has been shot and is in critical condition and is at St. Victor's Hospital right now.   
R. I will let them know sir  
They hang up 

Sergeant Anthony Renzulli calls Jamie and Eddie into his office

Officer Reagan and Reagan my office please. Rensulli said

Jamie and Eddie looked at each other and then walked into his ofice

Closes the door please. Renzulli said 

Jamie shut the door

I have bad news for the two of you your brother Danny was shot and is in critical condition he is at St. Victor's Hospital so you two are releaved of your command and go be with your family. Renzulli said

Thank you sir. Both of them said

Jamie and Eddie didn't even bother to change out of their uniforms they just went to their car and headed to the hospital to be with their family both praying Danny would be okay.

Sid calls Anthony Erin's partner at the DA's Office to tell him what is going on.

Phone call....  
A. Hello  
S. Can you please bring Erin to the hospital Danny has been shot and is in critical condition and he is at St. Victor's hospital right now.   
A. Yes I can tell her and bring her  
They hang up

Anthony gets up and walks to Erin's office to tell her the news

Erin's office....

Erin sees Anthony walk into her office with a sad look on his face

Anthony what is wrong? Erin asked

Erin I have some bad news for you. Your brother Danny has been shot he is in critical condition I'm here to take you to the hospital to be with the rest of your family. Anthony said 

Oh my gosh no. Erin cried 

Both Anthony and Erin walk out of her office and down to Anthony's car and they head to the hospital to be with the rest of the Reagan family.

Sid calls Lillian.....

Phone call  
L. Hello  
S. Lillian it's Sid I work with your grandpa I need for you to come to St. Victor's hospital please.   
L. What has happened  
S. Your mom will explain to you when you get here  
L. Okay  
They hang up

Abby arrives at the school and walks into the school and into the office

I need to pick up Sean Reagan, Jack Reagan and Nichole Reagan-Boyle please there is a family emergancy. Abby said 

The secratary calls the kids down to the office and they leave with Abby

In the car.....

Abby what is going on? Nicky asked

Guys I have bad news. Danny was shot and is in critical condition and I am taking you three to the hospital. Abby said 

Does Lillian know? Jack asked

She knows she needs to come to the hospital she just doesn't know it's your dad that has been shot and in critical condition your grandpa didn't want her driving while she was upset. Abby said 

That's a good idea. Nicky said   
The kids are crying

Abby drives the three kids to the hospital

Everyone arrives at the hospital the only one still not their is Lillian because she was in Brooklyn. Maria comforts her boys while they were crying, and everyone was waiting to hear the news on Danny.

Lillian ran into the hospital 30 minutes later.....

Mom. Lillian said 

Lillian. Maria said 

Mom what is wrong? Lillian asked

Lillian baby. Maria started to say and was cut off by Lillian 

Mom don't tell me its. Lillian couldn't finish her saying she started to cry

Baby while we were out arresting a suspect your dad was shot. He was shot three times twice in the stomach and once in the shoulder. When he went down he hit his head. They lost him once and had to do CPR and intubate him, and they got him back. He is in surgery right now. Maria said 

NO! NO! NO! Lillian cried and no one could get her to calm down. Lillian cried and paced the waiting room.

8 hours later......

Family of detective Danny Reagan. Dr. Wyatt asked

The family stood up

How's my husband. Maria asked

your husband was seriously lucky. It was touch and go for awhile. He coded three more times in the operating room. We had to remove his spleen, reinflate his right lung, and fix his collarbone. When he fell and hit his head on the cement it gave him a severe concussion and put him in a coma. We moved him into the ICU he is in room 814. He will make a full recovery. Dr. Wyatt said 

Can we see him? Maria asked

Yes. Dr. Wyatt said 

The family headed to the third floor and went to Danny's hospital room 

Frank, Henry why don't you go see Danny first. Maria said 

Okay. They both said 

Next to see him was Erin and Nicky

Then Jamie and Eddie 

Lastly to see him was Maria, Lillian, Jack, and Sean.

In Danny's hospital room.....

Hey honey we hope you get better soon and wake up. Maria said as she kissed his forehead

Hey dad its Jack I hope you get better soon. Jack said 

Hey dad its Sean hope you get better soon. Sean said

Lillian slowly made her way over to her dad's hospital bed.

Hey daddy It's Lillian I hope you get better soon. They said you can hear us so can you please wake up and tell me you are okay. I need you to tell me you're okay please daddy. Lillian cried 

Lillian started to breathe hyperventilate

Lillian baby you got to calm down okay. Breathe with me baby. Maria said 

Lillian started to calm down and she fell against her mom 

Okay let's head back to the waiting room. Maria said 

They all walked back to the ICU waiting room to the rest of the family.

In the waiting room.....

They walked back into the waiting room.

Hey Frank and Henry do you two mind watching the boys for me please? Maria asked

Nope we don't. Boys why don't you grab your stuff so we can head back home. Frank said 

The boys did as they were told and grabbed their stuff, and Frank, Henry, Jack, and Sean headed home. 

Erin, Nicky, Jamie, and Eddie also headed home.

Maria turned to her daughter 

Lillian looked at her mom

Don't ask me to leave mom because I won't. Lillian said 

I didn't plan on making you leave. Maria said 

Can we please go back to daddy. Lillian asked

Yes let's go. Maria said 

The two of them walked back to Danny's room.

In Danny's room....

Mom do you think dad will be okay? Lillian asked

Yeah baby I do he is one tough guy. Maria said 

Lillian was fighting sleep....

Hey baby why don't you try and get some sleep? Maria asked

Okay night mom I love you. Lillian said 

Goodnight baby I love you too. Maria said 

Lillian closed her eyes and fell asleep 

2 hours into her sleep...........

Nightmare......

Lillian gets the call from Sid telling her to meet her family at the hospital.

At the hospital......

Lillian ran into the hospital

Mom. Lillian yelled 

Lillian baby. Maria said

No don't tell me it's daddy. Lillian cried

Yeah honey he is in surgery. He was shot three times and he is in critical condition. Maria said 

NO! NO! Not daddy. Lillian cried and fell to the ground

Doctor comes out 

I'm sorry to inform you that detective Danny Reagan did not make it out of surgery. Dr. Wyatt said 

NO! NO! DADDY! Lillian cried 

Danny's funeral.....

Daniel Reagan was a loving son, grandson, brother, uncle, friend, husband, and father. He was an amazing man and great detective he is gone way to soon. He will be greatly missed by everyone, and his daughter would like to say a few words. Pastor Sanders said 

My dad died doing what he loved protecting this city. He left behind a wonderful family that will miss him so much. May god watch over you dad. I will miss you so much daddy, and I love you daddy. Lillian cried 

End of nightmare......

NO! NO! COME BACK DADDY! Lillian cried in her sleep

Lillian baby wake up it's just a dream baby. Maria said 

Lillian woke up and went to the bathroom and threw up. After she came out and she started to hyperventilate and cry, 

Lillian you got to calm down you're having a panic attack. Maria said 

Lillian calmed down after 5 minutes.

Do you want to talk about the nightmare? Maria asked

It was about you telling me daddy was shot and was in surgery and then the doctor came out and told us daddy didn't make it and then I deamed about daddy's funeral, and I spoke at it. lillian cried

Oh baby come here. Maria said 

Lillian went into her mom's arms and let her hold her as she cried 

Over the next week the family dealt with trying to get Lillian to leave the hospital, but she wasn't budging from her dad's hospital room. Maria was fighting to get Lillian to eat and sleep because wasn't doing either of thouse things. Lillian's nightmares weren't getting better from when they first started, and Lillian was having panic attacks that were getting worse, and she was losing weight. Maria knew her husband needed to wake up soon or Lillian was going to lose herself futher into the depression. 

The boys were also having nightmares but their weren't as bad as their sisters and they were starting to go away. Everyone was coming by to see Danny. 

1 week later....

Danny waking up........

Lillian was sitting by her dad's bedside when she felt something squeeze her hand, so she moved her neck to look at her dad, and her eyes went big because her dad was awake.

Daddy. Lillian said 

Hi. Danny whispered

Maria looked over and saw her daughter in shock and that her husband was awake. 

Danny. Maria said 

Hi. Danny whispered 

I'm gonna go get his doctor. Lillian said and she walks out of the room

Maria gave Danny a drink of water and Lillian and Dr. Wyatt come back into the room.

It's good to see you finally be awake detective Reagan. Dr. Wyatt said 

It's good to be awake, so what's the damage? Danny asked

Maria saw her daughter go pale, flinch, and start to breathe heavy. 

You were shot three times twice in the stomach and once in the shoulder. we had to remove the bullets and fix your collarbone, reinflate your right lung and remove your spleen. You hit your head and have a severe concussion you were in a coma for the past week. Dr. Wyatt said 

When can I go home and get back to work? Danny asked

You won't leave the hospital for another five days, and won't return to work for 12 weeks. Dr. Wyatt said 

Okay. Danny said 

Dr. Wyatt leaves the room 

Danny turns to look at his wife and daughter and he sees his daughter crying and then she takes off out of the room.

Maria walks back over to Danny

Maria what is going on? Danny asked 

Maria sits on his bed 

Danny you have to know it's been a rough week on everyone with you being hurt. Everyone has had a hard time, but Lillian has had it the roghest. She's been here since the day you were brought in. She's been having nightmares, and she's having panic attacks. She's not eatting or sleeping. We've all tried to get her to go home, but she won't afraid something would happen to you while she is gone. I'm so glad you are finally awake. Maria said 

She's been through all of that this past week, what about the boys? Danny asked

Yes she has and the boys have had a rough time also and had nightmares but theirs weren't as bad as Lillian's and theirs went away. Maria said 

Oh my poor baby girl and boys. Danny said 

Where is Lillian? Danny asked

Out in the hallway trying to calm down from a panic attack. Maria said 

You go get her to calm down and then bring her back in here please? Danny asked

Yes I will. Maria said and she heads out into the hallway to help Lillian calm down.

In the hallway....

Lillian baby you got to calm down. Maria said 

Lillian gets calmed down

Mom is dad really awake and this isn't a dream? Lillian asked

Yes baby you dad is awake and this isn't a dream. Maria said 

Okay. I'm so glad he woke up. Lillian said 

Me too are you ready to go and see him? Maria asked

Yeah. Lillian said 

Lillian and Maria head back into Danny's room

Danny takes a good look at his baby girl and he could tell tis past week has done a number on her. 

Lillian baby girl come here. Danny said 

Daddy. Lillian said and was in her daddy's arms crying

Shh. I'm okay baby girl I promise calm down. Danny said 

Im so glad you're okay daddy. Lillian said 

Me too baby girl. Danny said 

Maria went to grab her something to eat and call Frank to let him know Danny is awake, and he told her he would let the family know and they would come see him later on. 

Maria grabs the food and heads back to Danny's room and gives it to Lillian to eat.

In the room.....

Lillian eats more than what she has been eatting all week and that makes Maria happy.

Maria and Danny could tell Lillian was fighting sleep

Hey Lillian why don't you get some sleep? Maria asked

No. Lillian said 

Lillian baby girl I'm okay. It's okay to go to sleep. Danny said 

What if I have that dream again? Lillian asked

Then we will be here to wake you up and comfort you. Maria said

Okay. Lillian said 

Lillian falls asleep pretty quickly.

Danny looks at Maria 

Does she normally fall asleep that fast? Danny asked

No normally she puts up a big fight. Maria said

2 hours into her sleep.....

Nightmare.....

Sid calls Lillian and tells her to come to the hospital

At the hospital.....

Lillian runs into the hospital

Mom. Lillian yelled

Lillian baby. Maria said 

No mom don't tell me it's daddy. Lillian cried 

Lillian back your daddy was shot and is in critical condition and is in surgery. Maria said 

No! Not daddy! Lillian cried 

Doctor comes out.....

Im sorry to inform you that detective Danny Reagan did not make it out of surgery. Dr. Wyatt said 

Lillian cried and fell to the ground

Danny's funeral......

Detective Daniel Reagan was a loving friend, son, grandson, brother, uncle, husband, and father. He will be greatly missed. His daughter would like to say a few words. Pastor Sander said 

My dad loved my brothers, my mom, my family, and I. He will be greatly missed by everyone. He died doing what he loved protecting this city. I will miss you daddy and I love you daddy. Lillian cried

end of nightmare 

Lillian was tossing and turning in her sleep. 

NO! NO! COME BACK! Lillian cried in her sleep

Lillian baby it is just a dream come on baby wake up. Maria said 

Lillian woke up and went to throw up and then started to have panic attack

Lillian baby you got to calm down. Maria said 

Lillian calmed down and went to lay down with her dad and cuddle with him. 

Baby girl I'm okay. Danny said 

Lillian nodded her head 

The family came and saw Danny

Five days later Danny was released to go home from the hospital. Danny returned back to work 12 weeks later, and Lillian finally overcome her nightmares.


	19. Chapter 19: Lillian's car accident

Lillian was on her way to see her parents when she got into the accident.

Car accident......

Bystander called the wreck into 911 and soon EMS, Fire department, and Police showed up.

The cops ran the plates of the car.

It's Lillian Reagan. Officer Olguin said

We need to call her parents down here. Officer william said 

Notifying Danny and Maria and they make their way tothe accident scene

Stablizing Lillian.....

They put a c-collar on her and put her on a back board and they load her into the ambulance. She stopped breathing so they started to intubate her and do CPR and Maria and Danny arrived on scene and run over to the ambulance and they see the medic doing CPR on their daughter, and they have tears running down their faces.

How is she? Dannyn asked

Not good she has possible internal bleeding. and we just lost her once and had to intubate her and do CPR. Medic Travis said 

Where are you taking her? Maria asked

Saint Victor's. Medic Travis said 

They loaded Lilllian into the ambulance and rushed her to the hospital.

Danny and Maria follow the ambulance to the hospital. 

Calling the family.....  
F. Hello  
M. Frank can you have everyone meet us at Saint Victor's hospital Lillian's being rushed there now  
F. What? Why?   
M. Lillian was on her way to see us and was in a car accident  
F. Oh my I'll let everyone know and we will be on our way  
They hang up

Ambulance arrives at the hospital and so do Danny and Maria

They wheel Lillian into the hospital 

LIllian Reagan in a car accident Possible internal bleeding. Lost her once and had to do CPR and intubate her. Medic Travis said 

Trauma room 7. Dr. Coulson said

They wheel here into the trauma room

They ran the test and she haa internal bleeding so the rush her into surgery.

Maria and Danny are in the waiting room when the rest of the family arrives, and they were told Lillian was in surgery.

After surgery......

Ms. Lillian Reagan family. Dr. Coulson said 

We are her parents how is she? Maria and Danny said 

Ms. Reagan had internal bleeding we repaired the damage and she will make a full recovery. She is in room 3212. Dr. Coulson said 

Can we see her? Danny asked

Yes. Dr. Coulson said 

The family made their way up to the sixth floor and went in to see Lillian.

Lillian is awake we they all enter her room.

You gave us quite a the scare baby girl. Danny said 

Sorry. Lillian said 

Lillian makes a full recovery and is back driving 6 weeks later.


	20. Chapter 20: Lillian's high school graduation

When Lillian turned 21 she applied to join the New York Police Department Academy.

After 6 months of trainning at the academy Lillian graduated number one out of her whole class. 

Her great-grandpa and grandpa gave Lillian her badge. After graduation the whole class threw up their gloves in the air.

After graduation she went outside and stood in the same exact spot they met Jamie and Eddie when they graduated the police academy all thoses years ago. 

Hey officer Reagan. Danny said 

Lillian turned around and looked at her dad 

Hey dad. Lillian said 

I'm so very proud of you baby girl. Danny siad

Thanks dad. Lillian said 

Hey Lillian baby I'm so happy for you and proud of you. Maria said 

I'm so happy for you Lillian. Erin said 

Thanks aunt Erin. Lillian said 

Wow congrats sis. Jack and Sean said

Thanks little brothers. Lillian said 

I'm proud of you cousin. Nicky said 

Thanks Nicky. Lillian said 

We have another Reagan joining the family business as a cop. I'm proud of you Lillian. Frank said

Thanks grandpa. Lillian said 

Congrats Lillian you're gonna make one fine cop out there. Henry said 

Thanks pops. Lillian said 

So top of your class huh. Jamie said 

Yep I was. Lillian said 

So where are they putting you at? Danny asked

The 5-4 dad looks like you get to deal with me at work. Lillian said

Everyone laughed at that 

Well we couldn't be any prouder to have you there with us baby. Maria said 

Thanks mom. Lillian said 

They all went to go out and celebrating Lillian graduating the police academy.


	21. Chapter 22: Lillian gets shot

Lillian was out on patrol when her and her partner get a call about a armed robbery in progress.

Arriving on scene.......

Officer Reagan and O'conner pulled their guns.

Freeze NYPD lower your weapon this officer Reagan and O'conner. Lillian ordered

Instead of lowering the weapon he opened fired hitting Lillian In her lower stomach and shoulder. 

They suspect was shot and killed by Andrew. 

Lillian and Andrew are engaged and they haven't told the family yet.

Andrew ran over to Lillian

Lillian come on stay with me baby. Andrew said 

Andrew tell my family I love them for me. Lillian said 

No you're gonna be fine. Andrew said 

Lillian closed her eyes 

This officer O'conner I have an officer down. I repeat officer Lillian Reagan Is down she has been shot roll a bus to my location. Andrew said over his radio

Ems, and other officers arrive on the scene to treat Lillian

Maria and Danny heard the call over the radio

At the station.....

This officer O'conner I have an officer down. I repeat officer Lillian Reagan has been shot I need a bus to my location. Andrew called over the radio

Danny and Maria looked at each other 

Danny. Maria said

I know let's go. Danny said

They take off running to their car and head to the scene 

Arriving on the scene......

Maria and Danny ran up to Andrew

Andrew what happened? Maria asked

Maria Lillian and I arrived on scene to a armed robbery in progress we told the suspect we were NYPD and to drop his weapod but he didn't and he opened fired on us and he shot Lillian. She was hit twice once in the lower stomach and in the shoulder. Andrew said 

Andrew thank you for keeping her alive for us. Danny said 

Maria, Danny, and Andrew walk over to the ambulance 

Lillian was being loaded into the ambulance and she was taken to the hospital. 

Maria climbed into the ambulance with her daughter and Danny heads to the car with Andrew and they follow the ambulance to the hospital.

Danny call his dad his to tell him the news about Lillian

Phone call.....

F. Hello  
D. Dad can you get everyone to the hospital Lillian has been shot  
F. Yes I can Danny  
D. Thanks dad  
They hang up

Ambulance arrives at the hospital and they wheel Lillian straight into surgery.

Danny and Andrew arrive next and go into the waiting room with Maria. The rest of the family arrives soon after that. 

After surgery.......

Officer Lillian Reagan family. Dr. Johnson said 

The family stands up

She will make a few recovery. There will be no damage done to her shoulder. She will be able to return to work in about 8 weeks. She's asking for a Andrew. Dr. John said 

That's me. Andrew said 

She's in room 4265. Dr. Johnson said 

Andrew went into his fiance hospital room

He entered her room.....

Lillian looked up at him

Hi. Lillian said

Hi you scared me. Andrew said

I'm sorry. Lillian said 

Not your fault your family is out there in the waiting room. Andrew said 

Andrew put her ring on her finger

I know this isn't how we planed on telling them our news but are you ready to tell them. Andrew asked

Yes I am. Lillian said 

Andrew goes out to the waiting room and grabs the family and they go into Lillian's hospital room.

We have something to tell you all. Lillian said

What? Everyone asked

We're getting married. Andrew said

Congradulations. Everyone said 

Lillian made a full recovery and returned back to work 8 weeks later.

Andrew and Lillian were married on July 6, 2014

They 4 kids 

Lucas Daniel Reagan-O'conner  
Maya Rose Reagan-O'conner  
Alexander Xavier Reagan-O'conner  
Emily Maria Reagan-O'conner

The End!!!!


	22. Chapter 22: Lillian gets shot

Lillian was out on patrol when her and her partner get a call about a armed robbery in progress.

Arriving on scene.......

Officer Reagan and O'conner pulled their guns.

Freeze NYPD lower your weapon this officer Reagan and O'conner. Lillian ordered

Instead of lowering the weapon he opened fired hitting Lillian In her lower stomach and shoulder. 

They suspect was shot and killed by Andrew. 

Lillian and Andrew are engaged and they haven't told the family yet.

Andrew ran over to Lillian

Lillian come on stay with me baby. Andrew said 

Andrew tell my family I love them for me. Lillian said 

No you're gonna be fine. Andrew said 

Lillian closed her eyes 

This officer O'conner I have an officer down. I repeat officer Lillian Reagan Is down she has been shot roll a bus to my location. Andrew said over his radio

Ems, and other officers arrive on the scene to treat Lillian

Maria and Danny heard the call over the radio

At the station.....

This officer O'conner I have an officer down. I repeat officer Lillian Reagan has been shot I need a bus to my location. Andrew called over the radio

Danny and Maria looked at each other 

Danny. Maria said

I know let's go. Danny said

They take off running to their car and head to the scene 

Arriving on the scene......

Maria and Danny ran up to Andrew

Andrew what happened? Maria asked

Maria Lillian and I arrived on scene to a armed robbery in progress we told the suspect we were NYPD and to drop his weapod but he didn't and he opened fired on us and he shot Lillian. She was hit twice once in the lower stomach and in the shoulder. Andrew said 

Andrew thank you for keeping her alive for us. Danny said 

Maria, Danny, and Andrew walk over to the ambulance 

Lillian was being loaded into the ambulance and she was taken to the hospital. 

Maria climbed into the ambulance with her daughter and Danny heads to the car with Andrew and they follow the ambulance to the hospital.

Danny call his dad his to tell him the news about Lillian

Phone call.....

F. Hello  
D. Dad can you get everyone to the hospital Lillian has been shot  
F. Yes I can Danny  
D. Thanks dad  
They hang up

Ambulance arrives at the hospital and they wheel Lillian straight into surgery.

Danny and Andrew arrive next and go into the waiting room with Maria. The rest of the family arrives soon after that. 

After surgery.......

Officer Lillian Reagan family. Dr. Johnson said 

The family stands up

She will make a few recovery. There will be no damage done to her shoulder. She will be able to return to work in about 8 weeks. She's asking for a Andrew. Dr. John said 

That's me. Andrew said 

She's in room 4265. Dr. Johnson said 

Andrew went into his fiance hospital room

He entered her room.....

Lillian looked up at him

Hi. Lillian said

Hi you scared me. Andrew said

I'm sorry. Lillian said 

Not your fault your family is out there in the waiting room. Andrew said 

Andrew put her ring on her finger

I know this isn't how we planed on telling them our news but are you ready to tell them. Andrew asked

Yes I am. Lillian said 

Andrew goes out to the waiting room and grabs the family and they go into Lillian's hospital room.

We have something to tell you all. Lillian said

What? Everyone asked

We're getting married. Andrew said

Congradulations. Everyone said 

Lillian made a full recovery and returned back to work 8 weeks later.

Andrew and Lillian were married on July 6, 2014

They 4 kids 

Lucas Daniel Reagan-O'conner  
Maya Rose Reagan-O'conner  
Alexander Xavier Reagan-O'conner  
Emily Maria Reagan-O'conner

The End!!!!


End file.
